A Fathers Vengence
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: *Bridger/Lucas*  I found a lot of issues that should have been repaired, so I repaired them, editted dates, added a bit here and there to make story more understandable.  Chapters 1-5 have been re-editted, replaced, and revised.  Please read!  Chapter 6 is posted!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**2047, UEO National Cemetery, Miami Florida**_

**BANG**

The sound of the 7 guns going off simultaneously broke the silence. The large group of naval officers stood around the two caskets, side by side, separated by just a few feet. Besides the casket sat a woman holding a UEO flag as well as an American Flag. The woman closed her eyes as the 21 gun salute had finished. The caskets slowly were lowered and the view revealed the two tombstones.

**Captain Nathan Bridger; Loving Husband, Loving Grandfather**

**Commander Lucas Wolenczak; Scientist, Specialist, Loving Husband, Loving Father**

With the end of the 21 gun salute, the large group of naval officers started to walk away. Captain Ford, Lieutenant Commander Piccolo, Commander Hendrickson, Dagwood, and Admiral Hudson stayed with the woman, Piccolo placing his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stood up, moving to the open holes in the ground. She fell to her knees before the hole Lucas had been lowered into and covered her face, crying. She held her swollen, 9 month pregnant stomach and just rocked, crying.

Admiral Hudson moved behind her, and reached for her, but she elbowed him away. She stood up and turned, looking at Oliver and glared up at him, her eyes tearing up once again. "You did this. You had to have a new Seaquest. You had to be the biggest, the best, and look what it got you. They are dead and my daughter will never see her father." She moved away from him and walked away slowly. She stumbled a bit, causing Dagwood to follow, with Tony Piccolo. Oliver looked at Ford and then down to the lowered caskets.

"She blames me, but we both know who did this. We have to find him. Does she know that her father is the one who killed them?" Oliver spoke softly as Ford walked towards him, paying his respects. He shook his head.

"No one knows yet, except Secretary McGrath, you, me, and Hendricks. We have put out a notice for information in regard to Robert Bridger. No sign that he is in trouble, and it is on secured UEO channels only." Ford responded and watched as Dagwood and Tony got into the waiting limo with the woman. In the limo, Tony looked at the woman.

"Natalie, you know this was not Admiral Hudson fault. But if you want to vent at someone, vent at me. It should have been me, not Lucas." Tony pointed out a pseudo truth. It was Tony that should have been piloting the craft that carried both Lucas and Nathan. Dagwood looked between the two, a sad, melancholy face as he avoided eye contact.

"I am a widow... at the age of 30. 40 if you want to get technical. I just lost the two most important people to me. My husband and my Grandfather. I told them both not to do it. 'Don't help them anymore. Let Seaquest rest.' That is what I told them. But you can never stop the two of them on anything once their eyes are set on something." She rubbed her stomach, looking out the window as the view of the two caskets disappeared.

* * *

><p>At the wake reception, which was held at the Wolenczak home in St. Croix, the Seaquest's former crew, past and original talked and mingled, mostly about what they remember about Captain Nathan Bridger, and Lucas Wolenczak. Everyone was in attendance but Natalie Bridger-Wolenczak, who was outside, sitting on the dock. She had a dolphin between her legs and was rubbing his nose and head.<p>

"Natalie sad. I miss Lucas." Darwin stated and spouted some water. Natalie wiped her eyes and nodded to Darwin.

"Darwin sad too. I miss both of them. We loved them very much." She said as she pet Darwin gently. She could hear someone walking down the dock, but chose to ignore them. She had no idea who it was, nor did she care.

* * *

><p>In the house, Ford looked around and realized he was the only one from the original crew, other than O'Neill. He leaned back, sipping from a drink and shook his head. "I remember the first time we met. Captain Bridger was in khakis and a plain yellow t-shirt, and this snotty looking teenager was following him in a sundress. One of Nathan's stipulations when he came back was to see to it that his granddaughter had a room. He would not leave her."<p>

"I don't recall Lucas and Natalie being very in love when I met them. From what I hear, she wasn't a fan of him when they first met." Tony stated, looking at Ford for answers to a question never asked.

"She didn't... She thought he was a smart mouth kid who was too smart for his own good. He had already graduated from College at age 16, and she was in 9th grade, doubling up on her studies to keep up with a school she never went to." Ford looked down and smiled, letting out a snicker. "I remember what she did when she saw him touching Darwin. She about hit the roof."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2018, Seaquest DSV on day of launch<strong>_

"What the hell are you doing to my dolphin?" Was heard across the bay as a young girl walked in. She moved to Darwin, jumping into the water, sundress and all. Lucas looked over at the girl, and let out a grunt, his crooked smile trying to charm her out of being upset.

"Natalie, relax. Lucas here made Darwin talk." Nathan said, looking down at his granddaughter, shaking his head. He started to second guess his idea to let his granddaughter come on board a submarine with a teenaged boy.

"Natalie. Talk. Lucas nice." Darwin's voice was heard and she looked from Lucas, in a glaring manner, to Darwin, tilting her head. She pet his head and shook her head.

"Lucas too smart for his own good..." She said to Darwin and glared at the blond boy with the amazingly sparkled blue eyes. Lucas let out a laugh and then realized she was serious.

"Look here. I don't know who you are, or what you are talking about, but I improved Darwin's ability to communicate." Lucas tried talking to the girl, while looking her over. She wasn't bad looking for the young age of 13. Long medium brown hair, hazel eyes with a dark brown rim and green flecks. She stood 5'3" and had a decent figure. He was impressed, but not for the fact she is overly pretty, but for the fact she is the first girl to not be impressed by his brains and charming smirk.

"Natalie, Darwin is not your dolphin, he is my dolphin and get out of the water and dry off because we are leaving." Nathan stated, hands on his hips.

A little bit later, Natalie walked around the ship with Nathan, listening in on Dr. Westphalen's conversation, and meeting Lt. Krieg who was in the academy with her father, Robert. She followed her grandfather onto the Bridge to discuss the distress call Seaquest received and before Natalie knew it, they were at battle stations and the Bridge was being sealed off.

"Natalie, go to my room. Stay there until we figure out what is going on." He nodded to another officer to escort her out. As they walked down the hall to the Captain's quarters, the ship rocked and Natalie got thrown into a door. She let a cry as her head hit the door, slumping against it.

Lucas sat in his room, having sealed the door when the alert was sounded. When the ship was hit he fell to the floor, flipping off his chair. He heard a band and looked towards the door and in his own curiosity, opened the door, seeing Natalie collapsed against the wall. He blinked and looked around, seeing the escorting officer knocked out as well. Lucas wrapped his arms around Natalie, lifting her into his room and re-sealing the door, laying her on the floor.

"Umm...what's... Natalie! That's her name! Natalie, come on, wake up." She looked her over, seeing just a developing bump on her head. He looked at her, unconscious on the floor, noting that she almost looked angelic. He watched as she winced and her eyes opened and after blinking a few times, her eyes met his.

"You..." She said softly, wincing at the pain the red blinking lights were causing her. Her head was killing her.

"Come on; let's get you to sickbay... You got a bad bump." He gently helped her and lifted her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her and her arm around his shoulders. After a few moments, he walked her into sickbay, and Nathan was already there, looking over the current wounded.

"Natalie!" He called out, moving to Lucas and Natalie, then looking at Dr. Westphalen who moved over, checking her head. Lucas let Nathan take Natalie and backed up a bit, wondering if she was ok.

"Just a bump on the head, but she should get some rest." Dr. Westphalen said as she checked out Natalie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day (2047)<strong>_

"She didn't like him at all?" Dagwood asked Ford as he tilted his head in a confused way. Ford nodded and sipped his drink.

"You need to understand. In the beginning Lucas was very cocky, and a bit of an egomaniac. Natalie was more of the island girl. She woke up, studied, and swam in a lagoon with Darwin. Seaquest was a completely different life for her. Never mind the fact she had no idea she was going to be staying. Natalie is a lot like Bridger; she spoke her mind and was very mindful of her surroundings." Ford tried to explain what it was like over 25 years ago, though to them, it had only been 15.

"Anyone seen Natalie?" Piccolo walked back into the house, worried about Natalie.

"She hasn't come back in yet that we saw." Henderson stated and looked at the group.

"She was outside with Darwin and now she is gone. Darwin said she was with a man." Piccolo stated and the group got up and went out to the dock where Darwin was swimming. Ford kneeled by the end of the dock and looked at Darwin.

"Darwin, what happened?"

"Natalie taken, she said 'you' and man pulled away." Darwin stated. Lucas had made a better vocalization program, but was still working on Darwin's ability to talk like a normal human could. Ford looked around and then ran back towards the house.

"Admiral! We have a situation! Someone took Natalie." Ford met Oliver and looked at him, seriously as the group caught up.

In the car with two men, Natalie didn't look scared, but she was. Any other time, she would have jumped out of the car, but not as pregnant as she was. She looked at the man who had grabbed her and shook her head at him.

"Why Robert? Grandpa spent years thinking you were dead. You left me as a baby... Why do you want me now?" Natalie asked the man who looked like a slightly younger version of Captain Bridger.

"It's not you I want. It's what your husband had. You are going to get me Seaquest. You know you should call me dad..." Robert looked at her as he stopped in front of a private jet.

**(TBC)**


	2. Mysterious Circumstances

_**Mysterious Circumstances**_

_Natalie laid on the dock, tanning herself, the vague hint of a baby bump showing off as her bikini left her mostly exposed. Darwin came up and spit water onto Natalie, who opened her eyes, peeking out of her sunglasses. She smiled at Darwin and sat up, looking around. Lucas was nowhere to be seen and that was not uncommon. He often disappeared into the ocean for hours no matter the weather. In his upgraded stinger, he would just zip through the water and enjoy the feel of speed. She couldn't see the stinger, so she assumed he was underwater somewhere. She headed for the house and walked in, picking up the PALL, calling him._

_"Lucas? Do you know when you may be home?" She carried the PALL and moved for the kitchen, looking through the fridge, pulling out a few items and placing them on the counter. She heard Lucas' voice and smiled like she always did when she heard him._

_"Not sure yet. I am about 40 miles to sea. Why?"_

_"When you planned on coming home meant the difference between a major dinner and a relaxing grilled meal outside." She already knew what he would say and was preparing to grill._

_"Say grill and I will be home in about 20 minutes." Lucas said with a laugh._

_"Ok, see you then." She put the PALL down and smiled moving to the grill with steak, chicken, and some asparagus and yellow squash. She started the grill and let it warm up, heading back to the dock. After a moment, she grabbed a bucket and sat down, looking down at Darwin. She tossed fish at him and Darwin did what he loved. Swimming and catching dead fish._

_"Lucas and I still don't have a name for our baby. What do you think we should name her?" She asked Darwin, who bobbed up and down._

_"Darwin." Was what he stated to her and Natalie laughed, shaking her head._

_"We are having a girl, or we would. Sorry." She stood up after petting Darwin._

_"Come back. Swim." Darwin kind of asked and Natalie nodded._

_"After dinner, Lucas and I will swim with you. I promise." With that answer, Darwin disappeared under the water just as Lucas steered the stinger onto the beach. She looked over, watching him and headed back to the house. Lucas got out of the stinger and headed towards the house, watching Natalie as she opened the grill._

_"Let me do that." Lucas said, coming up behind her and pulling her into his arms. He placed his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby move slightly and smiled, kissing her neck. Natalie closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped into his arms. She tilted her head and smiled as he kissed her neck._

_"Sure thing. I planned on letting you." She looked at him, craning her neck. Lucas laughed and kissed her softly. Natalie then slid out of his arms and let him cook, going into the house for a robe._

_"Awe. Going to cover that amazing figure up on me?" Lucas pouted as Natalie came back out, wrapped in a warm robe. She nodded and smirked._

_"Don't worry. I promised Darwin we would swim with him tonight. You still get the chance to see it again." She leaned against the outdoor grill/bar and sat up on the bar top._

_"Yeah? I found a wrecked ship about 50 miles out. Once our baby is born maybe we could go and check it out. I know it looked intriguing to me." Lucas put the chicken on the plate and the steak soon followed._

_"As long as it is nothing like the George..." She shivered and pulled her robe more closed. Lucas looked confused for a moment, and then thought back. His eyebrows going up as he remembered that trip._

_"Oh yeah...the haunted ship we found off the Canary Islands. I doubt it; this ship was full of holes. No lights, no air pockets." Lucas said cryptically as they sat down on the patio and started to eat._

_"Yeah well... As much as I like knowing we helped lost souls, I don't want a repeat... of that climax." She thought back to that time and shivered again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(From the episode Knight of the Shadows, Season 1)<em>**

Natalie followed Crocker, Lucas, and Westphalen as the diary was read back, verbatim by Dr. Westphalen. The door started to bleed as Crocker told the Captain where they were; outside the Captain's quarters. She leaned against a wall as the crew discussed what was going on. She watched Crocker as he burned his hand on the door handle.

"On the day they were supposed to be married, the ship sank." Lucas said and then the door was reached for again, causing flames to come from the door. Nathan looked at Lucas and Natalie.

"I think the door is safe for you. We need the ships log." Nathan stated and Lucas reached for the handle, gripping it tightly, and attempting to open it, forcing it with both of his hands. Allowing Natalie to enter first, Lucas walked in and then the entryway was engulfed in flames. The door slammed shut, the room on fire. Natalie let out a scream and Lucas stood there, pushing Natalie behind him, as the ghost of the Captain showed up. Lucas looked at him defiantly and after a few minutes the fire went out and Lucas called out, talking to Bridger.

"Captain... Go the ballroom!" Lucas called out as Natalie stared in fear at the ghostly image of the George's Captain talked with Lucas. Natalie heard the story of the Captain's guilt and Lily's own guilt and how the only way out of the curse was to be forgiven.

"That is so sweet..." Natalie said, wiping a tear away. Lucas looked at her and rolled his eyes, though he had started to well up as well. They both watched the Captain and his sadness.

Following the Captain into the ballroom, Lucas and Natalie moved towards Bridger as the George's Captain talked to the skeletal remains of Lily. Natalie watched and stood near Lucas, tilting her head. Lily's apparition appeared and forgave the Captain, just in time for Robert, the George's Engineer to appear. Lily ran into his arms and the embraced. After a moment, the three apparitions disappeared into a bright light and Dr. Westphalen was taken out of her transient state.

"I want that... Before I am old... True love." Natalie said and sniffled, causing the crew to look at her. Nathan let out a grunt and Dr. Westphalen smiled softly at Natalie.

* * *

><p><em>"That was one hell of a trip... Odd, strange, but it was cool. I so saved you." Lucas said, finishing dinner. Natalie looked at him, taking the dirty plates into the house, leaving the patio door open.<em>

_"Are you kidding me?! It was fire, and a ghost! You were scared too, I saw your face and you held me while you were shivering!" She cried out, cleaning up the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. Lucas cleared up the barbeque area and brought in the dishes. He helped her clean up and then slid the robe off her and smiled, twirling her, gently pulling her towards the patio._

_"Come on... Time for a swim..." Lucas said, as they walked onto the beach and he pulled her across the dock, and he jumped in. Darwin appeared with him and he laughed, motioning her to come in._

_"Come on Nat! It's not like we are going to die!" Lucas said and Natalie looked at him in shock._

_"What did you say?" Natalie leaned towards him, as she sat on the dock._

_"It's not like we are going to blow up and die!" Lucas said and his face got angry. Darwin disappeared under the water and Lucas swam to her, yanking on her legs._

_"Come on Natalie. Come with me. DIE WITH ME!" He yelled and yanked her legs, causing her to fall into the water. She started to sink, pulled down by Lucas._

* * *

><p>Natalie sat up fast, letting out a scream and looked around, not recognizing where she was at first. She furrowed her brow, standing up, and looking around, getting her bearings. She ran her hands over the wall, finding the lights and turned the light on. She knew instantly realizing where she was; the original Seaquest. She swallowed hard, getting a sick feeling in her stomach. She opened the door and saw two guards, blinking.<p>

"Tell him that she is up." One of the guards said and another guard disappeared down the hall. Natalie closed the door and looked around, hoping some of this equipment still worked. She looked around and saw the teleconference screen. She looked over the conference remote and attempted to turn it on, but heard the door and stopped, moving back to the bed, seeing Robert walk in. He looked at her, then the teleconference screen and shook his head.

"That system is not available right now. It requires passcodes to initialize that only 10 people have. You are one not one of them. Your husband and my father, on the other hand, did. I know you know their codes, so I want you to input the codes, so we can take Seaquest." Robert said, as he paced, slowly in front of her. Natalie listened to him and shook her head.

"First off, I know this is not the new Seaquest. I helped design the new Seaquest, and I know this room is the Captain's quarters of the old Seaquest. I also know that if this were the new Seaquest, you would not have gotten within a half a mile without being stopped by security. And being a former Naval officer yourself, Robert, you would know that as a civilian I cannot have passcodes given to me by officers. My husband was an officer, therefore I do not have his passcodes. Even if I did have them, I would not tell you or use them." Natalie did have passcodes for Seaquest, both old and new. As for the old codes, she was not sure they would even work, but Robert's insistence on them gave her an idea.

"Very observant, you are defiantly my father's granddaughter. Also stupid like him as well. Maybe leaving you with him was not the smartest thing I have ever done. I will get those codes from you one way or the other. Even if it I have to take your child from you." Robert pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Natalie stared right back at him and then turned away.

"I am not worried about it. You will be found out long before you plan on doing anything to me. Besides, do what you have to. But knowing you, you will just run off and leave everyone behind, again." She crossed her arms and got comfortable.

"There is a reason I left. If you knew the truth about your grandfather, you would never look at him the same again." Robert got in her face, pulling her to look at him. Natalie looked him in the eyes with a cold stare.

"You can leave now. I will not have someone who ran off on his newborn child, letting everyone think he is dead, say bad things about my grandfather. Goodbye." Natalie stated to him, waiting for him to let go. Robert looked over her, and then let her go.

"You and your husband have led a pretty quiet, secluded existence. I actually no desire to come forward and find you. I never have. But I got the idea, from you and your husband without ever meeting you. I will show you." He nodded and walked out of the room and one of the guards came up and pulled up a video on a portable player, then walked out. Natalie stared at the wall until she heard the video's voice over.

* * *

><p><em>"Some people are calling them they next generation of the UEO. Natalie Bridger, the granddaughter of Captain Nathan Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak, the newlywed couple that have revolutionized some of the technology used by the UEO today. At the young ages of 37 and 34, they have made more progress with environmental technology than any other scientist or officer in UEO history. We are standing in front of the UEO's new testing facility where the Wolenczak's have been testing a new "stinger" submarine that can race both out of water and in. We have been allowed to this testing site to see the progress of this new sub and been given a day in the life of the UEO's hottest couple."<em>

_The camera panned out to show what looked like a racing practice track as well as the ocean with a ramp towards the track. There was a 2012 Camaro speeding through the course, and there was talking next to the reporter. It sounded like people talking over a walkie-talkie, garbled and loud._

_"I'm coming into the track at 30 mph, ready to retract tail and release wheels." Lucas' voice came over the radio. The Camaro skidded around a test corner, drifting slightly, and then straightening out._

_"Turning at 90 mph, putting on cruise control to maintain speed. If it works right, we should meet perfectly in half a mile." Natalie was heard on the radio and a camera angle changed to what looked like a passenger side angle of Natalie. Another camera angle split the screen and showed Lucas. Both wearing helmets, so their faces weren't visible. After a moment, the two angles disappeared and the camera panned to the course, and the stinger appeared and as the tail disappeared. The wheels were already rolling and the stinger turned onto the course just as the Camaro went by full speed._

_"By the end of this lap we should be able to meet and maintain 90 mph. You ready?" Lucas asked and Natalie laughed._

_"Why don't we go for 100? I'm game if you are." Natalie challenged and Lucas let out a laugh._

_"You're on." Lucas sounded excited and the sound of a car's engine revving was heard on the radio. The stinger was gaining speed and sped by where the reporter and camera man were. A moment later the Camaro went by, full speed, tires screeching around the corner. Out of nowhere the stinger gained full speed and sped up to the Camaro._

_"3 seconds behind you, 95mph." Lucas stated, sounding both worried and excited. Natalie's laugh was heard and the two racing vehicles crossed the line at the same exact time. The two slowed to a stop near the reporter and camera man, and Lucas opened the stingers door, getting out, as Natalie slid out of the driver's window. They both pulled their helmets off and looked at each other, standing 10 feet apart. Natalie looked her Lucas, who looked back. Both of them had on formal racing gear and then they both yelled at once._

_"100 mph!" Lucas ran at Natalie, who smiled big and lifted her off the ground and dropped her onto the trunk of the car. She smiled to him as she unzipped her jacket, and he unzipped his. Never stopping their kiss, the reporter and an Admiral walked over, the Admiral clearing his throat. The young couple looked over as they got close and the Admiral smiled, taking Lucas' hand._

_"Great job. This will work wonders for the future of sub vs. car races." Laughing the Admiral lead the reporter away, the camera man backing up, but keeping the camera on Lucas and Natalie. The radio could be heard as they spoke, their helmets next to them._

_"It worked amazing! You did so well! I love you so much!" Natalie said and kissed him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Lucas pulled her to him, pressing their chests together, then cupping her face with his hands, kissing her passionately._

_"No, you did the work, racing a car is completely different from a sub. You did great." He continued to kiss her and the camera pulled away to the reporter._

* * *

><p>The video ended and Natalie stared at the video player, crying. She curled up on the bed her grandfather once slept in, as tears streamed down onto the pillow. Her back to the wall, she stared at the holographic system that was once programmed to show her grandmother and walked to it. She winced at the weight of her stomach, and pressed a few buttons. After breaking into the computer system and re-calibrating a few things, it came to life, the fog rolling down, and a picture of Lucas appearing. It was a younger picture, roughly 2021 or 2022, and he was smiling. Natalie moved back to the bed, looking at the picture and curled up once again, crying.<p>

**(TBC)**


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**Secrets Revealed**_

The video feed was still on as Robert walked into the brig of Seaquest. He looked at the guards, nodding to them and they walked out, closing the door behind them. Robert walked in front of the two cells and stopped, looking at who sat inside. What met his gaze were eyes identical to his own. He smiled to the man, tossing in a roll of bread. The roll landed with the other rolls, in the corner of the cell. Robert moved to the cell across the way and smiled down at the man inside. His head was bowed and though his blonde hair was not as sun streaked as it once was, the sandy blond hair was in a long crew cut, standing up slightly from pacing and hands being run through repeatedly. Robert looked over to the feed, hearing the crying coming from Natalie and kneeled slightly.

"Give me the codes, and you are all free to go. You and your happy, perfect family can go about your business and I will disappear forever. Understand?" Robert asked the man, seated, head bowed, and arms resting on his knees. The cell was dark and the brig was cold, but when the man's head lifted, the sea blue eyes were striking against the darkness of the room. His hands balled into fists and his eyes never left Roberts. His lips in a hard line of anger and hatred. He shook his head.

"That is your daughter. How can you be so heartless? She is pregnant, and thinks we are dead. I will never help you now. No matter what you do. I can promise you one thing, though. When I get out of here. I will kill you myself for what you have done to my family." Lucas said, standing up, in a protective stance. Robert nodded and looked at his father, a sneer crossing his lips. He let out a long sigh, looking over the marks on Nathan Bridger. The marks given to him by days of torture that was witnessed by Lucas. Nathan looked up Robert and just shook his head.

"Fine, I have had you for just over a week, and nothing. Now I have something you both love as leverage. Now, you have one last chance to give me what I need." Robert watched and observed the two men. After a moment of not seeing any sign from either man, Robert moved to the door and opened it, looking out at the guard.

"Bring Natalie to the medical area. Have Kristyn work on her. Tell her to do what she has to, even if it means taking that baby from her." Robert growled as the two men in the cells moved to stand up. Lucas leaned to the front of the cell, his nostrils flaring in anger as his chest heaved from breathing hard, trying not to lose it.

"Leave them alone. Natalie knows nothing about what you want to know. Leave her alone!" Lucas punched the cell, his wedding band clanging against the metal of the cell wall. Robert smiled and moved towards Lucas, tilting his head.

"Give me the codes I need and I will leave her alone." Robert said and looked at the video feed, where the guards walked in and grabbed Natalie, tying her arms behind her back. Natalie looked like she was walking with him, but donkey kicked the guard in the knee, and then spun, kicking the other guard in the stomach. Robert watched and growled as another guard walked in and closed his fist, backhanding Natalie across the head. Natalie let out a cry, her head sharply jerking to the side and she fell to the side, hitting the floor hard. Robert watched as the guards roughly picked up Natalie carrying her away.

"You better hope she doesn't do that again... Because if she does... you will be without a child and a wife... or should I say a granddaughter and great granddaughter." Robert said and moved to the door. Lucas turned away from the door as the feed changed to the medical area of Seaquest that was now more of a museum. Robert walked out and guards walked back in. Lucas moved to the wall and swallowed hard, looking at Nathan.

"So help me god, if he hurts her..." Lucas said. Nathan nodded in agreement. He hadn't said a thing since they were taken. Lucas let out a long sigh and fell back against the wall, looking at the feed.

"I love you Natalie. Hold on, I will find a way out of this..."

* * *

><p>At the Wolenczak home in St. Croix, the UEO had taken over the area. Investigators were checking everything and everywhere for any evidence of who took Natalie. Dagwood sat on the dock with Darwin and was looking through photo albums of Natalie and Lucas' wedding. Darwin bobbed up and down and then spit at Dagwood. Dagwood looked down at Darwin in shock, blinking a few times. Darwin spit at the album.<p>

"Bridger. Took Natalie. Bridger." Darwin stated and Dagwood looked confused, and then looked at the pictures. He shook his head at Darwin.

"No, Bridger died." Dagwood stated as Piccolo walked up and kneeled by the two. Dagwood looked from Piccolo to Darwin.

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked and Darwin spit at the picture again.

"Other Bridger. Took Natalie." Darwin stated again, and Piccolo took the picture, looking at it, tilting it back and forth, and seeing a picture in the background of a man who looked like a younger version of Nathan Bridger. Piccolo held it up and his eyes widened.

"Dagwood, Darwin, you are both geniuses!" Piccolo jumped up and ran towards the house. Dagwood blinked a few times, and then shrugged getting up, leaving Darwin to his lagoon. He followed Piccolo and arrived a few seconds after him. Piccolo was holding the picture and pointing, he shoved it at Hudson.

"Darwin said other Bridger. There are only three he knows. Nathan, Natalie, and he knew of Robert. He confirmed it twice. Robert took her." Piccolo said, nodding towards Dagwood.

"If that is true, he could be anywhere. But where?" Ford said, looking from Piccolo to Hudson.

"That is what we need to figure out. I have talked to Lucas about this many times. Robert was listed as missing in action when she was a baby. Her mother was so distraught with losing her husband right after giving birth she left Natalie with Nathan and left. Lucas mentioned that right after your little 10 year excursion, Nathan mentioned finding out Robert was alive and that he needed to find him. Natalie helped him, but from Lucas said, she didn't really want to find her father stating she had no need for him after 15 years. Soon after she gave up the search and came back to Seaquest after joining the UEO as a civilian researcher. From what Lucas said, she has never mentioned her father, other than in presence of Nathan." Hudson recalled.

"But if he wanted nothing to do with her and she wanted nothing to do with him, why take her now? He already killed his own father and-" Ford stopped talking and looked at Hudson.

"He will kill Natalie if he has to. Natalie has access to various UEO information. Her clearance is as high as Lucas and Nathan, but she doesn't have the access or codes. So why would he want to kill them and take her?" Hudson said and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at them.

"Piccolo, you were supposed to man the sub that was going to bring Lucas and Nathan back. Why didn't you?" Hudson asked, his stern look meaning he was onto something.

"Lieutenant Harris said he would do it. I was tired from working on the new Seaquest. Why?" Piccolo looked lost.

"O'Neil! Find where Lieutenant Jacob Harris is! I want to talk to him!" Hudson called out and O'Neil, who was in the house, looked over and nodded. Hudson walked towards the house and Ford, Piccolo, and Dagwood followed.

"Sir, what are you thinking?" Piccolo said, looking back at Darwin, then to Hudson.

"They aren't dead. We found DNA and some wreckage. We never found bodies or anything to prove they are dead. I want to know why Harris survived and they didn't." Hudson said as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Natalie lay in the medical area of Seaquest and winced at the pain it caused. Laying on her back at this stage in her pregnancy was hard on her spine and the baby didn't like it either. She was allowed to sit up slightly. She looked at Jacob Harris, her brow furrowing. She looked away from him after a moment, her eyes watering up. Her hand rested on her stomach as Harris and a woman she didn't recognize moved beside her. Natalie looked up at her wincing.<p>

"My name is Kristyn. I am, I guess, what you would call your stepmother." The woman said and crossed her arms, looking up at the camera that would show the video feed. She looked back to Natalie's stomach and hooked up a fetal monitor and put Natalie's legs in stirrups and covered up her legs. She set up a monitor for Natalie's vital signs hearing the steady beeping of Natalie's monitor and the rapid muffled sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"If you are married the man who did nothing for me, than split some DNA, then you are nothing to me. Call yourself what you like. I have nothing in my life from or for either of you." Natalie got a cold look. Kristyn moved and called down to the brig.

"Have they talked?" Kristyn called down and Robert's face appeared on the feed, splitting the screen. Robert looked at Kristyn, shaking his head.

"No. They won't talk with just threats. Let's see if they talk after what you are going to do." Robert nodded to Kristyn, who nodded back and moved to Natalie. Natalie looked away from the screen and Kristyn as Harris tied her down to the bed. On the screen, Robert is seen angling the view so Lucas can see everything. Lucas didn't look up, but Nathan did, seeing the split angle.

"Robert, don't do this." Nathan said, sternly, but urgently. Lucas looked over, his face in a scowl of anger and hatred towards Robert. The video feed had sound and Natalie looked at the feed and blinked, seeing Robert, but barely making out two figures in the cells. She narrowed her eyes and tried to make them out.

"Talk or I will make her scream." Robert said. He locked his eyes on Kristyn, and after a moment of what seemed like forever, Robert nodded to Kristyn. Kristyn nodded back and looked down at Natalie, injecting something into her arm. Natalie let out a hiss, but barely noticed still looking at the video feed.

"In less than one minute, she will be induced into labor. No epidural, no pain killers. Hours and hours of labor. Then I will stop her labor. So, I will ask one last time. Give me the codes!" Robert said.

"Never!" Natalie let out a cry and tried to move as she felt a contraction. She looked away from the camera as her eyes closed through the pain that felt like someone cutting her in half. Robert looked back to Lucas and Nathan, pursing his lips as if he was enjoying this. He said nothing, only moved his head as if asking without saying.

"Imagine if she gives birth with no doctor, no medical equipment. Do you really think I will do anything to help her or the baby? I won't, sorry." Robert antagonized the two men as Natalie let out another cry and her eyes watered up. Lucas looked up and continued to breathe deeply.

"Hold on Natalie!" Lucas called out and Natalie looked around, shaking her head. She looked at the screen and saw Lucas standing in the cell and her eyes got wide.

"Whatever you gave me... I must be high." She shook her head at Kristyn and leaned forward wincing in pain, biting her lip to avoid screaming as she felt a contraction. Kristyn let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No, you aren't. That was Lucas." Kristyn said and looked at Robert, nodding. Robert nodded and looked at Lucas, opening the cell.

"One move, I kill her without hesitation." Robert said, grabbing Lucas. Lucas, pulled out of the cell, walked ahead of Robert, holding his arms at his sides. Robert motioned him to move forward and steered him in the direction of the medical area. Lucas walked into the medical area and looked at Natalie. Natalie was staring at the ceiling and taking deep breaths in and out as tears streaming down her temple area as she felt contractions coming.

"Stop the labor." Robert told Kristyn who looked at Robert and after a moment, nodded. She grabbed a syringe and injected the contents into Natalie's arm. Natalie let out a scream and writhed a little, still pinned by the straps holding her down.

"Natalie..." Lucas said, sounding out of breath and worried. Natalie looked over and saw Lucas and swallowed hard, blinking a few times. She then tried to fight the straps, letting out cries and grunts. Harris moved to her and tightened the straps. Robert nudged Lucas closer and moved them to within 5 feet of each other. Lucas looked down at Natalie, who looked up at him, her chin quivering as her hand moved to touch him. Lucas moved his hand and Robert grabbed it, pulling it behind him.

"No touching. Kristyn, make her scream." Robert said and Kristyn took in a deep breath and bit her lip, starting an IV and then looking at Robert again. Robert nodded and Kristyn looked over at Natalie. Natalie's eyes never left Lucas as Kristyn injected a yellow liquid into the IV. After a second, Natalie let out a scream and tried to arch her back, as searing pain rushed through her body. Natalie trembled and convulsed as the pain wouldn't go away. She looked at Lucas after a few minutes of agonizing pain and shook her head.

"Don't tell him... I don't care what happens. Don't give into him... Promise me." Natalie said and Lucas looked at her shaking his head, his lips stretching into a look of torment and anger. After a moment, he nodded. Robert looked between the two of them and shook his head. He started to get angry and motioned got the guards to come into the room and hold Lucas. Robert moved to Natalie and looked down at her. The guards held Lucas tight as Robert leaned towards Natalie.

"Do you want to see your child alive? I recommend you let him tell me what I want to know." Natalie looked at Robert as he threatened her and shook her head.

"I would rather die than see my husband give up everything he has worked for. You will have to kill me first." Natalie said and Robert looked at Lucas, then Natalie, nodding slowly.

"Really? Well, darling daughter, do you think my son-in-law would allow the death of his wife and child just to keep the secrets of the UEO? Because if he does not talk, I will kill you and your child." Robert looked at her, lips pursing and eyes narrowing towards Lucas. Lucas looked at Natalie, then to Robert.

"If I give you the passcodes, you will let us go?" Lucas said and Robert smiled, nodding.

"Of course. However if they are wrong, I kill your wife, my only daughter, before your very eyes. Now think about this before you make the attempt to lie. I know you can do it remotely. Bring the main systems for Seaquest up. No tricks, because I will know." Robert stated and pulled up the new Seaquest, still in dock. Lucas looked at Natalie, who was shaking her head and her eyes were tearing up. Lucas swallowed hard and inputted information. After a moment, another computer was heard and Robert moved to the video feed and turned it only the Bridge.

"Seaquest's main systems have been initialized." The voice was familiar and Lucas' eyes wide as the man on the screen came into view. It was Lt. Krieg from the original Seaquest. Lucas' mouth dropped, shaking his head. Lt. Krieg nodded to Lucas, then to Robert.

"Good. You have done well, Lucas. Now, I will allow you to spend some time with your wife. Kristyn, step away." Robert stated as Kristyn looked at him, and then nodded, moving away to the lab like area of the medical bay. Lucas moved to Natalie's side and looked down at her, brushing her hair off of her forehead. Natalie looked up at him and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done it. Robert is a terrorist. Giving him Seaquest..." She just looked into Lucas' eyes and started to cry. Lucas smiled at her kissed her softly.

"I can't have you and our baby's lives on my conscience. Don't worry, just concentrate on the baby and everything will be alright. We will get out of this." Lucas said softly to her. Natalie reached her hand up and touched his face.

"I thought you were dead." Natalie said softly and Lucas smiled, shaking his head.

"Nothing could keep us apart. Not even a shuttle accident. You should know by now that you are stuck with me. You have been for 15 years, and I plan on being around a lot longer than that." Lucas said to her and Natalie smiled.

"I hoped it was just a nightmare, that you were alive and would come back to me." Natalie said softly and winced, letting out a scream of pain. Lucas looked at her and then Robert, then Kristyn. Kristyn looked over the monitors and then Robert.

"The baby is in distress. She is still in labor." Kristyn stated and Robert shrugged. Lucas looked between the two of them and tried to free Natalie, but the guards grabbed him tightly. Natalie let out another scream and writhed on the bed. Kristyn looked at Robert for orders. Robert looked at Kristyn.

"Leave her. We need to get to Seaquest." Robert motioned and Lucas was pulled away and out of the medical area. Kristyn looked worried, and then looked at Natalie.

"We can't just leave her. She could die!" Kristyn looked at Robert, biting her lip. Lucas could be heard yelling and howling for Natalie and demanding to be let free. Robert looked at Kristyn and shook his head.

"That is fine. Let her. I have more important things to do." Robert walked out, yanking on Kristyn. Kristyn resisted and looked at Robert.

"I won't leave her." Kristyn said and Robert looked at her and nodded.

"Fine, then." Robert pulled out a gun and shot Kristyn in the chest. Kristyn looked at Robert in horror and collapsed, clutching her chest. Robert smirked and walked to Natalie, looking down at her. Natalie was breathing hard and writhing in agony with every contraction.

"Soon you will be dead and I will have Seaquest. Nothing can stop me now. Nathan and Lucas will be dead, everything is going to plan. I almost feel bad for not getting to know you, but you make that impossible." Robert said and wrapped his hands around Natalie's neck, choking her. Natalie looked up at him and gasped, unable to struggle and choked, her mouth open in fear. After a moment, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp, eyes closing. Robert smiled and let her neck go, leaving red welts and walked away.

"Get Nathan and Lucas into the shuttle. We have work to do." Robert said to the guards and walked down the corridor.

**(TBC)**


	4. Truth & Consequences

_**Truth & Consequences**_

Hudson stood over O'Neil as he used Lucas' computer to locate where Jacob Harris was when another computer started to beep. Piccolo looked over at it and looked back to Hudson. "Admiral, the primary systems on the new Seaquest were just initialized. The sub is powering up."

"What codes turned the sub on?" Hudson looked at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at the computer and ran a few diagnostics, looking back over.

"The codes belong to Lucas..." Piccolo said with a mix of astonishment and worry. Dagwood looked between the two men, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"Ok. Ford, notify the UEO... We are going to the new Seaquest. I want a full team there ready to defend if need be. Whatever answers we are looking for will be on that sub." Hudson looked at Ford as he was acknowledged, then looked at O'Neil.

"O'Neil, do we have a location on Lt. Harris?"

"Unfortunately no. No one seems to know where he went after the crash. He is alive, but all communications with him has been severed since he was put on administrative leave. He was not required to check in for another week." O'Neil said softly, frowning.

"I see. Piccolos, Henderson, take a team and go to the former Seaquest. Make sure everything is alright there. I have a feeling that both Seaquest's are involved." Hudson got a steel look and then nodded to Piccolo and Henderson. Both of them walked towards the exit of the house.

"O'Neil, I want you to obtain a link on the Seaquest. If you can I want to see if we can get a visual inside the ship. Also, keep track of any system changes. If something should change, I want to know. Systems power up, power down, a hatch or port open, I want to know." Hudson walked out quickly as he spoke. O'Neil looked over, and then back to the computer, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>On the shuttle, Lucas and Nathan were tied, and bound tightly. Robert got into the shuttle and nodded to Harris, who pulled the shuttle out of port and headed underwater. Lucas looked around; knowing where they were going, but noticed Kristyn and Natalie were not joining them.<p>

"Where is Natalie?" Lucas asked and Nathan just looked at his son, with a mix of disappointment and anger. Robert leaned back in his chair as the shuttle headed towards were Seaquest was docked.

"Natalie is in no condition to travel. You will be with her shortly." Robert said and looked at the two men being guarded closely. Robert smirked and looked at Nathan. Nathan looked back, shaking his head.

"Awe, father, are you upset with me? Upset that I did not turn out like you? Upset that your perfect family was rocked to the core? Or is it the fact that I out maneuvered you for 40 years?" Robert asked Nathan, who shifted slightly, letting out a deep breath through his nose.

"I have nothing to say to you, Robert. My son died a long time ago. What replaced him is a monster. At least I know what happened to you now, so I know I wasted my time."

"Ouch... Oh well. Much like a Bridger I was once raised by, I won out in the end this time." Robert said back. He turned and looked out to the ocean, seeing Seaquest come into view.

"Oh and... Natalie will not be an issue anymore. She has been taken care of." Robert said as if he were giving a weather report. Lucas looked towards him, his sea blue eyes going wide.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Lucas said and struggled slightly. Nathan looked at Lucas as he fought against his binding, to no avail.

"Don't worry. She and Kristyn are together. Like I said, you will be joining her soon." Robert smirked, letting out a laugh and narrowed his eyes as if amused as he looked out the window.

"NO!" Lucas cried out and fought harder trying to get free. One of the guards slammed the butt of his rifle against Lucas's temple, and Lucas went limp.

"Lucas!" Nathan called out as the new Seaquest came into view. Nathan noticed that Lucas was still breathing and then looked at the Seaquest. The shuttle broke the surface and pulled into the main docking port.

"You will never get this sub out of the bay." Nathan said to Robert, who did not turn around.

"You will never get to see... Since I will soon do to you what I did to Natalie. And the fun part was, father, it felt good." Robert turned at the last sentence, looking Nathan in the eyes.

* * *

><p>In the medical area of the original Seaquest, Natalie lay completely limp on the main medical bed. After a moment the lights went out and the room went on standby mode. Natalie took in a deep breath and coughed a few times. She shifted and panted hard, coughing a few more times. She held her stomach and leaned over the edge of the bed, trying to regulate her breathing. She felt the pain of contractions as the lights came back on with her movement. She looked around and saw Kristyn on the floor. She slid to the floor, falling to her knees next to Kristyn. She took a deep breath in and checked Kristyn, finding no pulse.<p>

"Monster..." Natalie said and stumbled to her feet, holding her stomach moving towards the view screen. She tapped at it, turning it on, sending a comm link to her home. She blinked, seeing O'Neil in front of her.

"Natalie!" O'Neil cried out and recognized where she was, and the bruising on her neck.

"O'Neil... Robert... my father. He took Lucas and Grandpa. They are alive, new Seaquest." She panted hard and let out a cry of pain.

"Hudson figured that out. He sent a team to the new Seaquest, and Piccolo and Henderson are on their way to the old Seaquest. Can you make your way to the docking port four? I will let them know where you are. Are you in labor?"

"Yes... he induced me to get answers from Lucas..." She breathed harder as she tried to hold the contractions, but it did not work.

"Hurry... Please..." She stumbled away from the link, heading for the docking port.

"Sending them information now. Hang on Natalie!" O'Neil kept the link, watching as Natalie stumbled away. After a moment, O'Neil realized she said Lucas and went to ask a question, seeing Natalie stumbling into the hall. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Lucas came to as they docked with Seaquest. His head hurt and he felt the shudder of the dock as the shuttle came to a stop. He looked up at the guard who yanked him up and felt like dead weight. Both he and Nathan were shoved out of the shuttle and into the main cargo bay of the new Seaquest. Robert stepped out and led the way as Harris followed.<p>

"Now, I am taking you to the Bridge, and there you will release the rest of the ship and then you can go to your precious Natalie." Robert stated and they started to walk.

"You killed her. There is no secret. We heard the gun shot." Nathan stated in his usual mildly sarcastic, yet serious tone. Lucas' eyes teared up from a mix of pain and agony about Natalie.

"No, I shot Kristyn. Proof you know nothing. She disagreed with my plan, so I eliminated her from our equation." Robert stated as they arrived at the Bridge. The doors were open and they just walked in. Benjamin Krieg stood there, looking at them as they walked in.

"Robert. Once the codes are activated, we can get out of here. Where is Natalie?" Krieg asked and looked confused.

"He murdered her! Why Ben, why?! I thought we were your friends! You were at my wedding for god sake!" Lucas cried out, his voice cracking slightly. A tear trailed down his cheek at the thought of his child and wife dead.

"What? Robert that was not the plan." Krieg stated as the Bridge sealed. Robert shrugged and shoved Nathan.

"Input the codes, now." Robert said and put Nathan in front of the command chair. Nathan shook his head.

"That will not be necessary." Hudson's voice came from behind Robert. Robert let out a sniff and shook his head at Krieg. Krieg pulled out his weapons and aimed it at Robert. Lucas and Nathan looked around as if lost.

"Really... Ben... We were in the academy together. I took you in when you were just some riff raff hiding from the Macronesians. Some thank you..." Robert stood behind Nathan, using him has a shield.

"Let him go, because I will not hesitate to shoot him to get to you." Hudson said. He and Nathan had never really gotten along beyond cordial gestures. Robert looked at the rest of the men who stood up, seeing a unit of UEO fighters. He raised an eyebrow and then felt a gun to his back.

"Let him go, or I will shoot." Ford's voice was heard close to him and Robert nodded, putting his hands up, dropping the weapon. Nathan moved away from Robert, who was restrained and moved off the Bridge. He let out a laugh and looked back as the officers took him and his minions away.

"At least I know you can never have happiness again! Every time you think of this sub, you will think of your precious granddaughter and great granddaughter! Everymen you think if this place, it will only bring heartbreak! I will be back!" Robert yelled out as his voice faded.

"Good job, Ben. We knew you could do it." Ford stated before he moved to Lucas as Hudson moved to Nathan and they freed their binds. Lucas looked up at Ford and shook his head.

"I'm sorry..?" Nathan looked at Krieg in disbelief.

"Krieg has been helping us with this mission since Robert contacted him about needing help. Instead of actually helping him, he has been undercover reporting to us everything Robert has been doing. But when you two went missing, Krieg stopped transmitting. He will have to answer to that, but other than that small bump, he did great." Hudson recalled the story for them. Lucas looked at Krieg and then his eyes went wide.

"We have to back to the old Seaquest. Natalie is there, he killed her... He told us and we heard a gun fire." Lucas headed for the door. Hudson moved to him and shook his head.

"Piccolo and Henderson took a team there already. O'Neil confirmed that Natalie is alive. She commed him and Piccolo and Henderson should already have her." Hudson smiled to Lucas who looked at him and his eyes welled up again.

"Ford, get Piccolo and Henderson on the screen so Lucas can see everything is ok." Hudson commanded and Ford inputted his codes, turning the screen on. Henderson appeared and there was a scream.

"Admiral. Hey, Lucas! Bridger! You're ok!" Henderson stated as Dagwood leaned into view, sitting next to Henderson.

"Yes, we have them. Is Natalie alright? What is that screaming?" Hudson asked.

"We found Natalie, she was alive. She has severe bruising around her neck and states that her father tried to choke her to death. She is also in labor, but there is a problem. From what Piccolo can tell, the baby is in trouble, and Natalie is starting to bleed. We are on our way to the UEO medical center." Henderson explained.

"Whoa! Dagwood I need you!" Piccolo was heard. Dagwood waved to Lucas and Nathan and then went in back, where another scream was heard.

"Oh god, Natalie!?" Lucas cried out and ran towards the docking port.

"He doesn't even know where to go!" Ford said and soon Nathan, Hudson, and Krieg were running after him.

"Admiral?" Henderson looked at the armed unit, who looked back.

"Secure Seaquest and then head back to your postings." Henderson said, closing the link.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes since their last communication, Lucas, along with Ford, Henderson, and Nathan ran into the emergency room of UEO Medical in Miami. Lucas looked around and ran into the nurses' station, but heard a voice.<p>

"Lucas!" Piccolo called out and Dagwood stared at him. Lucas ran over and Piccolo hugged him quickly and Dagwood patted his shoulder.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked as Nathan ran up behind him.

"She's in there. They think something is wrong." Piccolo pointed where Henderson just walked out of. Henderson looked up and smiled at Lucas, but her eyes betrayed how she truly felt. Lucas looked at her then went into the room, seeing a doctor, and hearing two different monitors. One was high pitched and slightly rapid, the other was low and very fast.

"Natalie..." Lucas said, moving to her. Natalie looked up at him and grabbed his hand. It had been over 5 hours since she was induced and she was in agonizing pain. Lucas was given a stool by a nurse and he sat on it, cupping her hand into both of his.

"Lucas..." She said and panted hard as the doctor checked her. The doctor nodded to the nurse, talking to her, but neither of them was listening.

"Natalie... It's ok. It's over. We got Robert, you are gunna be fine. We're gunna have a baby." Lucas moved one hand, brushing the sweat matted hair off of her forehead. Natalie winced and her eyes watered.

"Ok, Natalie, we need you to push at the next contraction." Another MD walked in and looked at Natalie's stirrups and then sat between her spread legs. Lucas looked at Natalie, who was panting hard. The bruising on her neck was very prominent. A nurse moved behind Natalie and put on oxygen, through a nasal cannula. Natalie felt a contraction and her heart rate increased. She leaned forward, with the nurse's help and let out a cry as she pushed. Her face turned bright red, then almost purple as she squeezed Lucas' hand and then fell back as the nurse reached 10. She breathed harder and her eyes started to flutter.

"Ok, Natalie, you are doing great. The baby is in position, but you need to do a few more pushes. The baby is doing great." The doctor said and Natalie shook her head, her eyes barely open. Lucas, with the nurse's help, moved into position to hold Natalie up while she pushed. Natalie groaned as she was forced to move and was straddled from behind by Lucas, who was holding her as they both were reclined, but sitting up. Natalie looked to him, as her head was just below and next to his.

"I can't. It hurts..." Natalie said as tears started to stream down her already sweaty face. Lucas looked at her and held her arms and her chest tightly, but gently.

"You have to. Once the baby is out, you can rest." Lucas reassured her and Natalie nodded. She felt another contraction, and was told put push, and Lucas helped her as she felt her chest almost cave in. She let out a whine and pushed as hard as she could. After 10 were counted she fell against Lucas, who held her arms tightly. She panted harder and almost sounded like she was hyperventilating her heart rate on the monitor became more rapid, setting off an alarm.

"Remember to breath, Natalie. Deep breathe in through your nose and out evenly with your mouth. In... and out.." The nurse direct and Lucas found himself doing it, but Natalie shook her head. Lucas turned her head and his crystal blue eyes looked into her hazel. Natalie's breathing calmed and she breathed more evenly. As she calmed down the monitor stopped beeping more evenly.

"Ok...One more time, and your daughter will be here." The doctor said and Natalie started to push again. She gritted her teeth, pushing as hard as she could. Lucas helped her and after a moment, Natalie collapsed back against Lucas, her forehead resting against his neck. The sound of a baby was heard, and then a scream from the baby girl. Lucas smiled and kissed Natalie's sweat coated head. The doctor passed the baby off to the nurse, who went to cleaning her up.

"You did it baby. You did it." Lucas said and tilted her head back, kissing Natalie. Realizing she did not kiss him back, he looked at her, seeing her eyes closed. He looked over her with panic, and let out a yell.

"Natalie?! Natalie, baby, wake up." Lucas cried out and patted her cheek gently with his hand. The nurse moved to her and looked at the monitor, then grabbed some smelling salts. Once the smelling salts were used Natalie opened her eyes and Lucas looked down at her, worry and concern across his face. Natalie breathed softly against his neck as their baby was brought to them. Put in Natalie's arms, they looked down at the baby girl, who was moving her lips in a sucking way and then her tongue stuck out at them as she sucked on nothing.

"She is perfect..." Natalie said and smiled. Lucas smiled too and gently ran a hand over the baby's forehead.

* * *

><p>Out in the hall, the small group was joined by O'Neil, who asked what was going on. Piccolo updated him and after a bit of time and the screaming had stopped, Lucas came out holding a small bundle. The nurse was with him and Lucas smiled from ear to ear, moving to Nathan and showing him his great granddaughter.<p>

"It is a girl. Carol Elizabeth Wolenczak." Lucas showed off the small baby girl who had fallen asleep and her tongue stuck out between her lips. Everyone gathered around the baby and Lucas, smiling and talking softly. After a few moments of awes and coos, the nurse took the baby from Lucas as Natalie was rolled out of the room. She was pale and sweaty. The nurse followed and Nathan looked at Lucas.

"Is she alright?" Nathan got a worried look over his face.

"Yes. It was a hard labor, she lost consciousness for a moment, but she did it. They said she will need a few days of rest and so will the baby. They need to run tests since beyond the Pitocin; we don't know what else he gave her. But she is ok now. Safe now..." Lucas trailed off.

"Robert is in custody, and Krieg is giving his statements of the events that happened. UEO will want your statements as well, but I can distract them for a few days so you can get comfortable and Natalie can get better." Hudson told them.

"Thanks Admiral. There is just one thing I don't understand. He choked her, he thought to death. If he did that, how is she alive?" Lucas asked Nathan. Nathan smiled and shook his head,

"Natalie has been swimming in the lagoon and with dolphins her entire life. She most likely held her breath and played dead. I have seen her hold her own breath for up to six minutes."

"Really? That explains how she was able to swim with Darwin for long periods of time without getting tired." Lucas stated and took a deep breath.

"Come on Nathan, I want to be there when Natalie wakes up again." Lucas said and after a few handshakes and hugs, both men walked towards the elevator. Once gone, Hudson looked at the group.

"That was close. I am going to head the interrogation of Robert Bridger. Ford, I think you may want to look into how you will replace Wolenczak because I don't think he will be going on the maiden voyage of the new Seaquest."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Besides, we bent the rules with Natalie and Lucas before. I think we can do it again..." Ford smiled and Hudson only shook his head.

"We will see..." Hudson stated and walked away.

**(TBC)**


	5. Once Upon A Time

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_***Author's Note*** There has been some question as to how they fell in love. The next few chapters will be mainly about how they started to have feelings for each other and how they fell in love. A bit of their present day happenings will be added in as well. They will be date stamped and hopefully will answer the questions that have been asked. Please let me know if you would like more information._

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 2042<strong>

The lights in the large banquet hall were dimmed, with the gentle twirling of small while spot lights that danced across the dance floor. In the middle of the floor, a couple was in the middle of the floor, one in a tuxedo, the other in a flowing, yet simple wedding gown. The song they were dancing to was After All by Cher. Getting closer, the woman's hazel eyes looked into the man's sea blue eyes. They smiled at each other and the man mouthed the male part of the lines, and the woman sang softly to him.

"After all what else is living for... After all the thousand stars, we keep coming back to these two hearts. Two angels who've been rescued from the fog. After all we've been through, it call comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all. Always just beyond my touch, though I needed so much. After all what else is living for..." Was sung as they danced together in the middle of the floor. The song came to an end and they kept moving as if in their own world.

"Who would have thought? They look perfect together, but I never would have guessed Lucas and Natalie would have gotten married and looked that in love." At the head table, Tony, who was Lucas' best man, listened to O'Neil, who was one of the ushers.

"Nah. You could see there something there. They did a lot of things together from what I remember." Tony sipped his glass, disagreeing with O'Neil.

"I was afraid it would happen, but seeing them together, I am glad it did." Nathan Bridger stated, walking up behind them. He had stood in as father of the bride and was seated at one of the tables with Lucas' parents. Dagwood looked over with Ford and Ford let out a laugh. Dagwood looked towards the couple on the floor.

"Do they know the song ended?" Dagwood asked, tilting his head.

"I don't think it matters to them." Nathan said and smiled.

"Sparkling angel, I believe, you are my savior, in my time of need... I see the angels; you led them to my door... I still remember the smile when we first met..." Lucas whispered into Natalie's ear. Natalie looked up at him, kissing him deeply. His hands moved to hold her sides and they stopped dancing. After a moment, the kiss was broken and the sound of feedback was heard. Both of them looked over at the sound, seeing Tony.

"I have known Lucas and Natalie for around 12... Or 22 years depends on who you talk to. When I met them, Natalie was a stuck up teenager and when I met Lucas he was a stuck up, smart teenager. Lucas and I became close friends very quickly, and nothing was better than having Natalie tagging along as Lucas tried to be a man. Once thought of as like brother and sister, these two have fallen in love even though everything tried to keep them apart. I mean, we all know the trouble they both caused, but as Lucas became an officer and smartened up, Natalie just seemed out of place." Tony continued talking and Natalie and Lucas, who had taken their seats, were practically glaring at Tony as he drummed up the past, as bad as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2035<strong>

A hand stuck out of the 1969 Mustang Shelby's window as it shifted gears. The cigarette was flicked and the arm attached to the hand rested on the window crease. The loud engine roared as the car took a corner, blazing past 100 mph. The radio up loud, the person driving it looked at ease, her right hand draped on the steering wheel, as she smoked her cigarette. She had done this dozens of times before, but this was the most brazen act she had ever committed. She flicked the cigarette as she finished it, taking the on ramp, driving right into a trap. She saw the dozen police cars and state troopers, and UEO military police and slammed on the breaks, slamming the gears into neutral.

"Shit..." She turned the wheel and shifted into first, going the wrong way down the highway. She looked behind her seeing the cars following and cursed again, continuing to shift as she sped up. She couldn't get caught, she just couldn't. This was her last job before her chance to get the hell off the East Coast. She steered the car around cars coming towards her and felt the hit of being pitted by the police. She looked over, seeing the UEO officer driving next to her and she slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel again. She did a complete 180 and the car stalled. She tried to start it again and then realized she couldn't. She jumped out of it and started running.

"STOP! FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" Was yelled as cops jumped out of their cars and chased her. She ran to the bridge and looked down. She was over water and swallowed hard, noticing the 35 story drop. She looked from the cops behind her to the water. She jumped, but got snagged as she was grabbed by a UEO officer. She let out a cry as she yanked her shirt so another could grab her. Grabbed under the arms, she was thrown onto the gravel highway, her chest, and then face hitting the pavement hard. She struggled and fought and then felt a knee stab into her back as her arms were forced behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of UEO law..." She was yanked up and forced into one of the UEO SUVs, belted in and for a moment the officer looked at her. Her hazel eyes stared ahead, letting out a long breath. He shook his head and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?!" Hudson stormed into UEO holding facility, Ford, Lucas, and Piccolo following. The officer on duty looked at Hudson and stood up.<p>

"In the interrogation room, sir." The officer pointed and Hudson moved with his group to the viewing window. It was the same room Lucas and Natalie had been interrogated in when they were returned to Earth in 2032, having no knowledge that 10 years had passed in a time that was only 1 day to them. Natalie stared straight ahead as two officers, one in a Commander's rank, the other in a Lieutenant Commander's rank were yelling and barraging her with questions. The woman sat, unfazed, as the demand of answers was continued. After a little longer, the two men left her alone, walking into the viewing room, seeing Hudson.

"What is going on here?" Hudson demanded, looking at the two men.

"We caught her with Rear Admiral Noyle's prized Mustang. She had taken the car, illegally, apparently involved in a ring that has been known to steal and race cars of importance. We were attempting to find out who is involved in the ring and how many cars have been taken." The Commander stated and Hudson pursed his lips, glaring down at him.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Hudson asked with a low growl.

"Yes, we do. Her name is not going to get her out of this trouble. Not this time." The Lt. Cmdr. stated and eyed Hudson.

"Sir, let me talk to her... Maybe I can help." Lucas said and looked towards Hudson, then the window.

"That is against procedure." The Commander stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As the ranking officer at the moment, I say it is not. Now, once I am done talking to your superior, she will be released into my custody." Hudson stated mater-of-factly.

"We will see what the Admiral has to say." The Commander stated, walking away, leaving the Lt. Cmdr. to fend for himself. Hudson nodded to Lucas, who took a deep breath and walked into the room. Seeing the room brought images of being asked where they were after they were brought back, 10 years late. He pulled up the chair and looked at Natalie, then the feed that showed the high speed chase, the crime in question, and the arrest. He watched, and then looked to her.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked the girl, seeing how cold her hazel eyes were. His sea blue eyes looked into hers, but his gaze was not met. The woman steeled her gaze and swallowed taking in a deep breath. She clasped her fingers together, the cuffs that bound her to the table clanging.

"Natalie, please..." Lucas said, moving his hand over hers. He could not believe that the woman before him was the same girl he had known on Seaquest. The woman let out her deep breath as she looked at the table, to his hands, pulling them away from his. She shifted in her seat and turned her face to the left, shadowing her face. Lucas stood up and moved to the other side of the table, and Natalie looked away again.

"Natalie! What happened to your face?" Natalie's face was black and blue, her eye bruised. Unfortunately the lighting in the room had hidden this image until Lucas had made her move her head. Lucas leaned towards her, making her turn her head to him. She did not meet his gaze. She knew if she did, everything that was going on would come out and she could not get him involved. Lucas raised her head and Natalie finally met his eyes. She looked into his eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

"Lucas. I..." She heard the door and two more officers walked in.

"Time for your hearing, Ms. Bridger." They moved to her and released the handcuffs from the table, but not from her wrists. She was walked out of the room and her steeled gaze came back, as if she was hardening herself for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

"Natalie Bridger. You are found guilty of grand theft auto, reckless endangerment, driving to endanger, evading police, and assault on a UEO officer. Do you have anything to say before your sentencing?" The Judge stated, and Natalie looked up at him, the bruising just about gone. Natalie looked at the Judge and shook her head.

"Fine. As issues have come up in this case, the assault on an officer being in question, as well as the bruising on your face, and the conviction of Captain Hudson to take you back to Seaquest, to serve out 3 year probation. You are released into the care of Captain Hudson and with a warning to straighten up. It is no secret who you are, or what you have been through. We, however, cannot be sympathetic for long. If you make a move out of place, you will be arrested and charged with the full extent of the law. No matter whom your friends and family are." The Judge stated and slammed his gavel. The officers involved looked in shock as Lucas moved to Natalie quickly.

"It's over. Now will you explain what is going on?" Lucas asked and looked at Natalie. She just looked into his eyes and her hand moved to his chest, then her eyes looked down and she walked away. Hudson, Ford, Piccolo, and Lucas followed, but she was fast and disappeared through the crowd.

"We may never know what is going on with her, but I don't know her as well as all of you. Has she ever been like this before?" Hudson asked and Piccolo shook his head.

"I will know." Lucas ran into the crowd outside of the courthouse, in an attempt to find her. Hudson watched Lucas disappear and then looked at Piccolo.

"Natalie! Natalie!" Lucas cried out and searched for her. He looked around and then spotted someone he thought looked like Natalie. He ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around quickly. He looked into her eyes and they were brown.

"Sorry, ma'am..." Lucas let her go and sighed, letting out a deep breath. He looked around and was grabbed from behind, yanked into the shadows.

"Shh..." It was Natalie's voice, just above a whisper. She let him go and looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

"Natalie... What the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked her and Natalie looked up at him, opening her mouth to talk, but then saying nothing. Lucas looked down at her, and saw the glimmer of fear in her eyes. He got closer to her and she felt him press his chest against hers. She started to breathe deeply. Lucas looked over her.

"You've... grown up..." Lucas said and Natalie nodded. It had been 3 years since they last saw each other, when the research facility she was on was taken hostage by prisoners. She had been trying to save Lucas. But that was then, this was now. A lot had changed since the last time they had seen each other. Both had grown up quite a lot.

"I have changed, Lucas, not for the better..." Natalie said and pushed him off of her. Lucas backed up a moment and then grabbed her waist, pinning her to the wall once again. Natalie looked at him and blinked a few times.

"You will explain what happened... and what is going on..." Lucas looked down at her, no longer sweet. He glared and got that determined look he always had when he was upset or peeved about something. Natalie shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I can't! I'm sorry!" She yanked from him and managed to get free, running down the alleyway. Lucas gave chase and saw her turn down a street. He ran after her and stopped fast, seeing her talking to someone. He eavesdropped, trying to hear.

"You made a deal. That 'Stang was the last we needed. Now, we have nothing. A year of work, for nothing. You promised me the goods, and I want them!" The man had a deep voice and was very aggressive.

"I can't. I was pinched. Every UEO officer in a 500 miles radius will be looking at me. Let the heat die down and I will get you what you need." Natalie sounded like she was pleading.

"No. Get me the car." The man said back, and a smack was heard. Natalie let out a cry and held her face. Lucas wanted to out there, but something held him back and he listened more.

"You remember our deal? You get me the car; I give you were freedom back. Get me that car!" The voice sounded so familiar and yet Lucas could not place it.

"I can't. I won't. I have done enough for you! Once my grandfather finds out what you have had me doing you are a dead man!" Natalie cried out at him and started to walk away. A scuffle was heard, and then Natalie gasped.

"Not if you die first..." The man's voice was heard as he laid Natalie down onto the ground. He was hugging her and then pulled away, laying her on the ground. He pulled away, standing up and left the knife in upper abdomen.

"I know you will not die... this is warning..." The man said and twisted the knife and yanked it out. He then walked away. Natalie let out a grunt and gasped as blood puddled around her. Lucas heard the scuffle and the cry and finally came out of his hiding shadow and saw Natalie. He debated running after the man, then fell to his knees beside Natalie.

"How... you..." Natalie gasped and held her hands over the bleeding wound. Lucas looked over her and pulled out his PALL.

"This is Wolenczak! I am behind... The old tire factory! I am with Natalie, someone stabbed her! Get help!" Lucas called out and then put the PALL down, yanking his top off. He looked her over and pulled her blouse open, seeing the hole. He then put his own shirt over his, pressing as hard as he could without causing damage. Natalie let out a cry of pain. Her body was shaking and her hands were all bloody.

"Lucas..." She panted out his name as he looked down at her, his brow furrowed with worry. His lips pursed together as Natalie looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked into her eyes, seeing them bloodshot and almost glowing with the color contrast.

"They are coming, just hang on..." Lucas said and looked down to see her shaking hand over his. He gripped her hand and held it. Natalie gasped a few times, her breathing coming out in faint gasps.

"Lucas... I..." She squeaked out the words and was growing paler as she lost more blood every moment. Lucas leaned down, barely able to hear her.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry..." She breathed into his ear and panted weakly a few times. Lucas' PALL went off acknowledging how far away they are. Lucas picked it up, yelling for them to hurry. He looked down at Natalie, who was no longer shaking. He saw her eyes, staring blankly up at him and leaned his ear to her mouth.

"No... No...NO" He called out and felt her carotid for a pulse. Feeling a faint pulse, he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers, forcing air into her lungs. He looked as her chest rose and fell slightly and was satisfied that she was getting air. He breathed for her a few more times, checking her pulse again. He checked the other side of her neck, and then looked down at her. Natalie's eyes stared up at him, her lips parted from his breathing.

"Natalie... come on! I can't lose you!" He moved his hands down her chest, feeling his way down before pressing his hands together and pushing down onto her sternum. He used all of his energy to rapidly push her chest down, letting it move back up, and then pushing back down again. He looked at her face, as he counted. He stopped, leaning down and forcing air into her lungs a few times.

"Natalie... please... You are the only one who understands..." He went back to compressing her chest, pushing down hard, hearing a crack as one of her ribs fractured. He was worried he was hurting her, but if it meant saving her life, he was willing. He heard noise behind him, but would not move as Piccolo, Ford, and Hudson ran up with paramedics. Lucas was shoved off of Natalie and Piccolo and Ford grabbed him with a struggle, holding him so the paramedics can work.

"Natalie!" Lucas fought, in vain, but was held as the paramedics took over compressions. One placed a mask over her face as another compressed her chest.

"Let's get her on the back board, get an IV and the monitor." The paramedic ordered and they stopped, attaching a monitor and setting up the IV. They rolled her onto the backboard and ran her towards the ambulance. Lucas was released and was allowed to ride with them.

"I don't think I have ever seen Lucas like that. Who hurt Natalie?" Piccolo asked and Hudson and Ford got stern looks, and walked quickly away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

Soon word got around and everyone who knew Natalie was at the hospital, which made a small group. Hudson had attempted to locate Nathan Bridger, but he was off the grid. Piccolo and O'Neil brought everyone coffee and looked down the hall where Natalie had been revived and was now well taken care of.

"Has Lucas come out at all?" Piccolo asked and Ford shook his head.

"He won't leave her side. He knows there is no one else for her, other than us. No father, no mother, and no one can find Bridger." Ford stated and leaned back in his chair.

"We have to go back tonight." Piccolo said and let out a deep sigh. Ford nodded and O'Neil shook his head.

In Natalie's room, the monitor beeped softly registering her stable heart rate, oxygen level, and respirations. Lucas had meant to just rest his head against her side for a moment, but ended up falling asleep. Lucas felt something and opened his eyes, realizing that it was Natalie's hand gently petting his blonde spikey hair. He blinked a few times and sat up, taking Natalie's hand, looking down at her, using his free hand to brush her hair back off of her forehead. Natalie's eyes were still closed.

"Natalie..." Lucas moved his body, so his face was close to hers, whispering her name. Natalie's eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times. She looked around, and then her eyes met Lucas' and then looked away. Lucas made her look at him and Natalie's eyes teared up again.

"Natalie... I..." Lucas stumbled slightly on the words, scared to say them, yet wanting to so badly. Natalie nodded and she swallowed, opening her mouth to talk.

"I..." She whispered something to his and his eyes got wide. He looked down at her and swallowed hard, thinking, Lucas smiled softly blushing slightly.

"I love you too..." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly, his nose brushing hers. He wasn't sure what he was feeling now, was it a brotherly/sisterly love? No, he felt a pang in his stomach when she was stabbed. He was confused and lost, but he knew one thing. There was only one person close to his age that understood how it felt to be 10 years older, yet not change a day.

"Never leave me again..." Lucas said and Natalie nodded a bit, before her eyes closed again. Lucas smiled and gripped her hand tightly, not letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"WHY! TALK DAMN YOU!" Hudson slammed his hand on the table as Robert glared up at him, a bemused look across his face. Hudson was fuming mad and Robert was relishing in every moment.

"Fine.. remember Mason Freeman?" Robert decided it was time to dangle a bit of meat before the man who would attempt many more times to break him. Hudson stopped and tilted his head.

"I Do..." Hudson was no more or less curious than he was before the mention on Freeman. Freeman had been a repeated thorn in Hudson and the Seaquest's side for a while now.

"He was the one that almost killed Natalie 12 years ago..." Robert stated simply. Hudson looked stone faced for a moment, attempting to recall, then remembering when Natalie was stabbed after her trial.

"Why the hell do I care about that?" Hudson stated simply, no change in his tone or voice.

"Because... I work for him... Much like Harris worked for me..." Robert stated plainly and Hudson blinked back a second of shock.

"I knew that would give you a little tingle. It is true... This is so much more than Natalie, and me, and Seaquest. So much more..." Robert said, smiling, knowing he just opened a whole new enigma.

**(TBC)**


	6. Mounting Troubles

_**Mounting Troubles**_

**Summer 2035**

"I promised the courts I would keep Natalie under my watch until Nathan came back, or her probation ended. Now the issue we have is that Natalie is not UEO, or an officer. I am willing to accept opinions." Hudson laid it out for the room. Ford, Piccolo, Dagwood, Wolenczak, O'Neil, and Henderson all sat at the table. Hudson looked at each of them, waiting for opinions, or comments.

"Well, when she was here, she would do homework, assist in the science labs, and occasionally help Lucas with various tasks that Nathan gave them. We could put her in the science lab again." Ford stated and looked at Lucas. Lucas leaned back in his chair sniffing slightly. It had been three weeks since he last saw Natalie. Now she was cleared from her doctors, and now under court order to report to Captain Hudson. Lucas was too distracted thinking about the past months drama. Drama always seemed to follow the Bridger family.

"What about weapons? She could always help me." Piccolo said and shifted in his chair.

"I am not giving that girl weapons. I saw the police video; she seems dangerous enough without something to shoot at someone." Hudson said, rolling his eyes.

"We could put her with Lucas." Henderson piped in. The entire room looked at her, then Lucas. Lucas swallowed and shifted in his chair so he leaned on the table.

"This was a science ship. The Macronesians have declared a peace treaty. We could turn the ship back into a research vessel." Lucas said almost too softly and Hudson leaned in to hear him.

"You want me to re-format the entire ship, so some bleeding heart teenager who can't adapt to being seen as an adult can have something to do?" Hudson thought about what he said. Everyone in the room, but him, had been forced to age 10 years overnight. Everyone looked at him and shifted slightly. Hudson sighed and got an irritated look.

"Fine. Our next mission has to do with the science colony off the coast of New Zealand. Call this a test run. She steps out of line or causes an international incident, she goes right back to jail." He stood up and looked at the group as they stood up.

"Oh, and all of you are coming with me to greet her." He walked out and everyone followed.

On the dock overlooking Seaquest Natalie stood with two officers. She was not cuffed, but did have a cigarette in her hand. She took a deep drag and inhaled as she rolled her eyes at the wait. She exhaled as she saw the Seaquest open and Hudson walk towards her with the meeting group. She sighed and did not want to do this. She took another drag as Hudson walked to her, yanked the cigarette from her and crushed it.

"Hey! Listen here pal-" Natalie started to go off, but was silenced by Hudson getting in her face.

"No you listen. I volunteered to take you. Consider it respect for your grandfather. Stop acting like a child and get in the sub. Now." Hudson glared down at her and Natalie looked scared for a moment, and then got a hard look on her face. She took another cigarette out of her bag and lit it up, blowing the smoke in Hudson's face.

"Oh..." Hudson grabbed the cigarette, tossed it, and yanked Natalie towards the sub. Lucas swallowed and Ford watched as Natalie was dragged down the dock and lifted up. Hudson tossed her into Seaquest and walked in after her. Hudson grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Lucas moved to stop him, but Piccolo grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"Ok, girl. You want to act like a jerk off teenager; I will treat you like one. Your old quarters are now your new quarters. I am posting a guard and if you move, he will shoot on sight. You are grounded." He was talking softly, through gritted teeth and was nose to nose with Natalie. Natalie was released and fell to one knee coughing. She looked up at Hudson with a look of pure hatred. Hudson yanked her arm and pulled her towards her old quarters.

"Talk about getting off on the wrong foot." Piccolo said and followed.

"Remember, you even open that door, he will shoot." Hudson tossed her into her old room, across the hall and down a few doors from Lucas quarters. She was also next door to Hudson's quarters now. Natalie stumbled into the room and looked around. She looked at the door as the door was slammed and sealed.

"That did not go as planned..." Hudson stated and glared around.

"No, sir." Ford said and looked in where Natalie was. He sighed, shaking his head, wondering where she went wrong. She had so much promise, so much drive. At least she did until Bridger left the Seaquest.

"Oh and Wolenczak... I know what you two talked about. You go near her; I will skin your ass. Understand? I am not running the Love Boat." Hudson stated and stormed away. Lucas nodded and looked into the room. He saw Natalie looking lost and realized he could have ended up like this. He took in a deep breath and looked at Henderson, who patted his shoulder.

"She will get back into a groove. Watch." She smiled reassuringly and Lucas nodded.

"Thanks, Henderson." He looked back into the room and shook his head, mumbling to himself.

"Natalie, what happened to you?" Lucas mumbled. Inside the room Natalie looked around at her old room, only it was not her room anymore. Someone had used this room in the past three years and now it was simple, empty, missing everything that she once had in it. She looked for the program she once had, the same as Nathans, which Lucas had programmed to show her grandmother. It was gone. Natalie looked around, her eyes watering up and she moved to the bed, falling onto it, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

Hudson stood at the docking port, lips pursed, glaring at the door as he waited for it to open. Behind him were Lucas and Ford. The door opened and Nathan Bridger walked onto the Seaquest. Hudson just looked at him, eying his UEO uniform. Nathan had a stern look on his face and looked the three men and then got straight to business.

"I want my granddaughter back. Where is she?" Nathan said and his eyes stared through Lucas who fidgeting slightly.

"Your granddaughter is in her quarters. She has been there for a week, grounded, for conduct unbecoming a human being." Hudson said back, with no hint of friendship. Nathan took a deep breath, looking at Hudson.

"Take me to her." Nathan said with an edge that made even Ford shift slightly. Hudson motioned down the hall.

"You know the way." Hudson glared and followed as Nathan made a brisk walk of the trip to Natalie's room. Once at the room, he looked in and saw Natalie doing push-ups. He reached for the door, seeing it sealed.

"Unseal the door, Hudson." Nathan demanded and Hudson just looked at him, and then nodded to the posted guard. Once unsealed the door opened and Natalie jumped up, freaked out. She saw Nathan and swallowed. Hudson followed with Ford and Lucas. Natalie looked at all of them, her gaze stopping on Lucas. They kept eye contact for what seemed like an hour. Lucas swallowed hard. Seeing Natalie in a sports bra and yoga pants made him slightly uncomfortable. She was sweaty, and her toned ab muscles tensed as she took a deep breath. Lucas noted the scar on her stomach, still pink and fresh. Her chest heaving slightly. Nathan nodded.

"Natalie, we are going home." He said softly, his rough demeanor changing. Natalie looked at him backed up a step. She looked like at any moment she may run. Nathan held out his hand and Natalie pulled back even more.

"And where is home, grandpa? I have been living week by week for the past three years while you disappeared on some Sector 7 mission! Now you want to go back to playing grandfather and taking care of me? I'm an adult now. I don't have to do anything you say..." Natalie glared at him, panting hard.

"You are just 18! You are not quite an adult! Now drop your atti-"

"I am 28! I lost 10 years of my life! You saw to that! That stupid mission, blanking my mind!" Natalie spat at him, interrupting him.

"You are not the only one that was affected! Lucas was and look at the officer he turned out to be!" Nathan stated it, making Lucas blush slightly.

"I AM NOT LUCAS!" She screamed at him. Everyone but Hudson looked taken aback.

"Natalie, I-"

"You are always comparing us! Stop it!" She glared, holding her abdomen, rubbing the scar.

"Natalie, calm down..." Lucas said, half worried, half warning.

"Calm down?! Oh, the great and powerful Lucas is giving me orders! Yes sir!" She straightened her lips and then closed her eyes before falling to her knees, holding her stomach. She doubled over and tilted slightly. Lucas ran and grabbed her, resting her head against his chest before she could fall completely.

"We need medical to crew quarters Level 3, section G!" Ford was already coming the medical area. Hudson walked over as Lucas cradled Natalie in his arms. Natalie opened her eyes and let out a few gasps and cries of pain. Nathan watched the two of them and saw the look on Lucas' face.

"No..." He said softly, before kneeling in front of Natalie. She looked up at him and tried to get up, but Lucas held her in place. His hand brushing her hair off of her head. He felt her head again and looked up, worried.

"She is burning up." Lucas looked at the men huddled over Natalie.

* * *

><p>In the ships medical facility, Natalie was being tended to. Lucas, Nathan, and Hudson were the only ones left as Ford had gone back to the Bridge. Hudson eyed Nathan, who was eying Lucas, who was looking where Natalie was. The doctor walked out and looked at the three men, who all stood up.<p>

"She wants to see Lucas." The doctor said softly and Lucas stepped by him, heading towards the bed Natalie was on. Nathan went to follow and the doctor put his hand up, shaking his head.

"Only Lucas." The doctor said and Nathan straightened up, glaring towards where Lucas headed and shook his head.

"They are in love, you know." Hudson said, sitting down, knowing this would be a long wait.

"No their not. They are just kids..." Nathan said and let out an exasperated laugh.

"No, they are, in everyone but your former crews eyes, in their late twenties and early thirties. They are also not children or teenagers simply because we may think they are that old, but we both know they are not. They are two people who may be kindred spirits." Hudson said to Nathan, looking at him.

"No. You don't know the two of them like I do. They get along great, but there is no love there. Never has been." Nathan shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"You have been gone. Natalie seems to have grown up quite a bit since you left. Working with some car boosting operation, now she and Lucas have fallen for each other. I have seen them together. The odd looks, the fidgeting movements. They are acting exactly the same way Henderson and Ford acted when they thought I didn't know they were dating."

"No. As soon as Natalie is better, I am taking her out of here and she will never see Lucas or this ship again." Nathan responded firmly. Hudson shook his head, standing up.

"She is under court order to remain in my care throughout her probation." Hudson stood defiantly, puffing his chest slightly, looking down at Nathan.

"I talked to the judge. It was under probation, or until I came to retrieve her. I have come and now I want my granddaughter back."

"No. I don't think you are competent to handle a girl of her... distinction." Hudson challenged and Nathan's eyebrows went up.

"Really? And what experience would you have raising children?" Nathan said back, hands crossing over his chest.

"STOP IT!" Lucas' voice was heard. He looked at the two men, a mix of anger and disappointment crossing his face.

"Natalie is not going with Captain Bridger. She is staying here with Captain Hudson. That is final." Lucas said, getting a commanding look on his face.

"And who are you to give orders, Ensign?" Hudson said his voice rising as he got more upset.

"I am the only person looking out for Natalie's safety! Natalie is in the other room, in pain and upset. Two of her internal sutures have either torn or popped, causing a lot of pain. There is a small amount of internal bleeding and she will not be able to go anywhere for a while. Now, both of you sit down and stop making decisions based on who you think should be in charge. Captain, you said Natalie will work under me in the science aspect of the ship. I am taking command of her, so neither of you has to worry." Lucas laid it out simply. Neither man had a choice in this matter. Natalie would not be Lucas' problem.

"And what makes you so sure you can do what is best for her, Lucas?" Nathan asked, not happy with Lucas' defiance.

"Because I love her and she loves me." He said in a low, growling voice. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. He walked away and headed back to where Natalie was.

"Told you." Hudson said to Nathan and stood up, walking out of the medical area.

Lucas sat next to Natalie, looking at her as she slept. He ran the back of his finger over her cheek and sighed, thinking about the point where he realized he was in love with Natalie Bridger. He leaned forward, talking softly.

"I love you Natalie... I have been thinking about it and I think I know when that love first started. Do you remember when that guy Clay Marshall came onto the Seaquest? He wanted the Syntium we were transporting. He took you and me hostage with Dagwood. He probed my mind and tortured us for answers." Lucas thought back to that time 13 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>(Siamese Dream, Season 2)<strong>

Natalie leaned over Lucas looking at the information that he was pulling up on Clay Marshall. She and Lucas had been told to keep their minds clear, so she was thinking of Lucas. She looked at him from the side and smiled softly as he works on what her grandfather had ordered him to look for. The door was shoved open and Clay Marshall walked in. She and Lucas looked over as they were both thrown into the wall and held in place before being thrown to the floor.

"LUCAS!" Natalie screamed and Clay grabbed her by her ponytail. Looked into her mind he smirked.

"We're gunna take a little tour of the boat now, Lucas." Clay said, holding Lucas down with one hand, Natalie with the other.

"Ok..." Lucas said and looked at Natalie who was biting her lip from the pain of the angle of her head. Clay read their minds and smirked slightly, seeing Natalie's thought on Lucas. He got an idea for leverage.

Walking towards Dagwood, both Lucas and Natalie were forced to walk with Clay as he convinced Dagwood to help him. Lucas tried to interrupt.

"No, Dagwood, don't listen to him." Lucas doubled over and was forced to sit down because of the mental torture caused by Clay. Natalie held Lucas and looked at Dagwood and Clay.

"He's a liar! Don't-" Natalie let out a cry and let go of Lucas as she felt the torture of her mind being stabbed. The feeling of multiple knives made her curl up. Lucas looked at her, unable to try to help. After a moment, Lucas and Natalie were walking, or stumbling, depending on how you look at it, following after Dagwood and Clay, forced into the secured area holding the Syntium. Looking through the door, Lucas and Natalie saw Nathan running towards the door.

"Captain!" Lucas cried out.

"Grandpa!" Natalie screamed out as the door slammed. Natalie listened to Clay and shook her head as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"Code?" Clay said and Lucas shook his head.

"I don't have it..." Lucas said and then doubled over.

"This can be very...damaging... to both of you..." Clay said and Natalie stiffened before collapsing next to Lucas.

"That's one..." Clay said as a code number unlocked.

"Don't... think... look at me..." Natalie said softly, her eyes watering up with pain. She grabbed Lucas' hand and held it before her eyes closed.

"Natalie..." Lucas said and convulsed in pain. Natalie's grip slacked as Dagwood realized that both of them were hurt. Lucas lost consciousness as Natalie opened her eyes slightly, looking at Dagwood.

"Stop... him..." Natalie let out one final cry of agonizing pain before her head collapsed against Lucas' side. As the group outside the door fought to open the door, Dagwood stood, watching as Clay gave the codes to open the door. The door opened and the group rushed in. Lucas had regained consciousness and was grabbed by Ford. Piccolo grabbed onto Natalie and hoisted her up into his arms, running out the door. As they got down the hall, the room imploded and Dagwood came out a moment later. As the group went to check on Dagwood, Lucas looked down at Natalie, who was against the wall next to him.

"We. Made it..." Lucas said softly. Natalie opened her eyes and nodded.

"But my head is killing me..." Natalie smirked and then winced, her head sliding to fall against his arm. Lucas wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

Natalie had headphones in her ears as she bobbed her head to the music she was listening to. She was walking between a machine and a computer. She would press a button on the machine, and then move back to the computer. She started to sing softly, as she sat at the computer, typing in information based on what the machine she was working on told her.

"Show me the meaning... of being lonely. Is this the feeling, I need to walk with. Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart. There's no where to run, I have no place to go, surrender my heart, by the end soul. How can it be your asking me to feel the things you never SHOOOOOOWWWWW! "She sang softly, and then by the climax of the song, she was fully belting out the song.

"You are missing in my heart..." She bobbed in her chair.

"Tell me why can't I be where you are!" She sang out and moved back to the machine as she continued the song. As she got halfway through the song, Lucas had walked in for an update and froze, seeing Natalie in a way he had never seen her. He leaned against the wall and watched, just waiting and admiring the view.

"There's something missing in my... heart..." She stopped and turned back to her computer and looked fast, jumping and letting out a scream, throwing the headphones. Lucas jumped and smiled, moving towards her.

"I did not know you could sing... At least not that well." Lucas said softly and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that good..." Natalie said and looked up at him he moved in front of her. Her breath quickened and she swallowed. Lucas looked down at her and he started to breath more deeply as he looked at her.

"Oh, it was good." Lucas said huskily, breathy. Natalie blinked and Lucas shook his head to get ideas out of his mind.

"Do you have my report?" Lucas asked, coming to a more professional composure. Natalie nodded and handed him the report.

"Nice work... Now, what are you doing Saturday?" Lucas asked and leaned against the lab table.

"Same thing I do every weekend. Only Grandpa is leaving now, so I am seeing him off Friday." Natalie nodded and watched as he relaxed.

"Not anymore. Saturday we have plans." Lucas said and smiled to her.

"Since when? I am grounded, remember?"

"Since Hudson said it was ok. Since we haven't been on a first date yet..." Lucas said softly, standing up, moving so their bodies were practically touching. Natalie swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Uh..." Natalie said softly and Lucas smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes... Pick you up at seven." Lucas leaned down and moved her chin with his finger as his hand caressed her jawline. He leaned down, kissing her softly, their lips pressed to each other. Natalie let out a moan and her arms went around his waist, pressing her lips against his.

"Ahem..." Was heard from the door. Both of them looked over to see Ford standing there. They did not pull apart, though.

"Don't let Hudson catch you. I will let this go, since I know your pain. So close, yet, so far from the person you love." Ford stated and took the report from Lucas' hand, walking back out.

"Close..." Lucas said and looked back down to Natalie. Natalie smiled and nodded to him. Lucas walked away, heading for the door.

"Don't forget, seven. Dress nice, we are going somewhere special." Lucas said and walked out, leaving Natalie standing there, blushing and flushed.

* * *

><p>Outside the Seaquest, Piccolo, Ford, Dagwood, and Lucas were standing, waiting for Henderson and Natalie. Piccolo looked irritated, Ford looked at his watch, Lucas paced nervously, Dagwood just watched.<p>

"Lucas... relax. It's not like you've never been on a date before..." Piccolo stated and patted Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah, well, this is the first time I am going on a date with someone like... Natalie..." Lucas swallowed hard and looked at him.

"She's a chick. Just look at her like that." Piccolo smirked and Lucas let out a huff.

"I am no chick!" Natalie said as she and Henderson walked out. The men turned around and Lucas' mouth dropped. Natalie looked around as if she were a trapped animal. She wasn't used to being this dressed up. She wore a low cut silk blouse and pleated dress skirt. Her knee high 3 inch heeled boots and up do finished the ensemble.

"Sorry, Natalie..." Piccolo said softly as he gawked. Lucas stared, swallowing hard, and then his mouth dropped taking in the entire view. Natalie looked up at him and moved her index finger to close his mouth and smirked.

"Damn right you are, Tony. Natalie... Wow..." Lucas said and went to put his hands on her waist, but the clothes being so different, he hesitated. Natalie smirked and brushed against him, walking ahead.

"Are we going?" Henderson asked and laughed, pecking Ford on the cheek, and then walking with Natalie. Natalie and Henderson walked ahead, Natalie's hips swaying, causing Lucas and Piccolo's heads to tilt.

"Ok, boys..." Ford shoved them both and the group of men walked after the two women. After a bit of walking, they walked into the bistro, sitting at their table. Lucas looked at Natalie, who shifted in her chair, crossing her legs. Piccolo watched and shook his head as the two looked so confused. Henderson saw the awkward tension between the two and shifted, elbowing Ford. He looked at Henderson and then the two and shifted.

"So, Natalie. How is it being back on the Seaquest?" Ford asked Natalie, who was looking at her blouse, almost as if she were looking down her shirt. Lucas' eyes were following hers, but when Ford spoke, he looked away quickly.

"It's ok... I mean, it's been a few years. It's certainly not the ship I left when my grandfather was in charge. Hudson seems like a peach." The last sentence oozed with sarcasm. Piccolo smiled, then shook his head.

"He is a good Captain. He's no Nathan Bridger, but they are both very different. Bridger had his way, Hudson has his." Ford stated back. Natalie drank from the glass of water poured for her and the rest of the table.

"I wanna know where you learned to drive like that." Piccolo said frankly, and Lucas' eyes got wide, then narrowed. Natalie looked at Piccolo and smirked.

"Not hard. Antique cars like the SS and Shelby ride fast, smooth, and manually. It was an honor to steal them." She nodded and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo raised his eyebrows and looked at his glass.

"Why did you go bad?" Dagwood asked and Natalie sucked a piece of ice into her mouth and chewed on it nervously. She heard the question and saw the rest of the table look at her. They wanted to ask, just did not have the guts.

"Umm... I don't know Dagwood. I was 16 and I was left on an island. Grandpa was called away on business. I was mad at him because he said he was done with the UEO and left Seaquest. I grew up on my grandfather's island and when we came to Seaquest, it was the best four years of my life. Next thing you know, life fast forwarded 10 years and I found out my father was alive and had another child. We found his mother, but Grandpa still wanted my father. Section 7 gave him that chance and I wanted nothing to do with it. " She looked into the glass as she swirled it gently as if the water showed her the past.

"Natalie, you don't have to..." Ford said and Natalie shook her head slightly, her lips turning in a frown. She almost looked hypnotized.

"I signed up for the research team, you remember, the one the penal colony escapees took over, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't Seaquest. Nothing was like Seaquest, not even Seaquest. After the time we were together, I tried to find my grandfather, but he was impossible to find. One thing led to another and I was boosting cars for money. Soon a small money operation turned into a big time deal. We were taking bigger, more powerful cars from much more known officials. I would compare it to the early hackers of the last 20th century. Keep going one step further, see how far you can go. We - I got caught. Apparently my limit was the Commodore of the UEO's prized Mustang." Natalie leaned back in her chair and looked at the group, who were staring intently.

"Wow..." Piccolo said and Lucas looked at Natalie, who shook her head and snapped out of her hypnotic trance. She suddenly looked shy and bit her lip. Henderson smiled softly to her and the waiter came to the table.

Once the meal was done, a few drinks had been finished, and their own stories being told, everyone lightened up. Natalie was laughing and shook her head as they reminisced about the first few years of Seaquest. Lucas looked at Natalie and smiled. Natalie smiled back and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Lucas flushed slightly and his smile widened.

The bill was paid and they walked out into the street. Natalie slid her hand into Lucas' hand, squeezing it as they all walked together down the boardwalk. Lucas smiled and shifted his hand, sliding his arm around her shoulder, holding her gently to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night <strong>

*****RACY MATERIAL! DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ADULT CONTENT. THIS SCENE IS VERY GRAPHIC AND CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. THE GRAPHIC CONTENT HAS BEEN UNDERLINED, SO YOU CAN FOLLOW THE UNDERLINED DOWN WITHOUT READING AND CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT PART. THANK YOU*****

Natalie pinned Lucas to the wall of his quarters, kissing him deeply, unbuttoning his UEO jacket. Lucas' arms were moving under the fabric of her blouse as he returned her kiss, fully relishing in her taste. Natalie pulled back and panted hard, her eyes meeting his. Lucas looked into her eyes and his hand moved further up, brushing against her breasts. Natalie moaned softly and then pulled away.

"What? Did I do something?" Lucas asked, a bit of her lipstick smudged against the corner of her mouth. Natalie shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"No… Lucas… I'm a virgin…" Natalie just said it. Maybe it was all the alcohol or maybe she just couldn't lie. Either way, the secret was out.

"Oh… Do you think that matters to me?" Lucas said and moved behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand and then up at him.

"Doesn't it?" She looked down, letting out another sigh.

"No. I have had some sort of crush on you since I was 17. I knew you were a virgin, I just didn't know you still were. If you want to wait, we can." Lucas swallowed hard, shifting in his clothes. Natalie looked up at him and shook her head.

"No… I don't." She pulled her top off and stood before him in her bra. Lucas' eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. He finished the job she started, removing his top completely. Natalie looked at his bare chest and took a step towards him. Lucas stiffened slightly, then moved towards her. 

"Take it slow." Lucas said softly. Natalie shook her head and leaned forward kissing his neck, then down his chest, cupping her hands against his chest softly. Lucas let out a growl and moved his hands to her back, unclipping the three clips of her bra. He gently slid it off, exposing her chest completely. 

"Wow…" Lucas said softly and Natalie moved back a bit. Lucas moved his hand over her arm, up over her shoulder, then down to her breast, cupping her breasts in his hand. Natalie took in a deep breath and breathed hard, forcing her breast into his hand more. Lucas smiled and moved his arms, one to her back, one to her knees and lifted her up, carrying her to his bed. 

"You are so perfect…" Lucas said softly and gently undid the zipper of her skirt, sliding it off of her. Natalie slid her behind up and Lucas dropped the skirt on the floor, running his hands over her thighs. Her skin was soft and tanned, making him pant slightly. 

"Lucas…" Natalie looked at him, her eyes wide with a mix of fear and want. Lucas smiled to her slid his pants off, kicking his shoes off as well. He climbed up her, kissing her toned abdomen and up her chest, cupping her breasts again. Natalie gasped and moaned softly, her back arching at his touch. 

"You are sure?" Lucas asked and kissed her softly, brushing his lips against her ear. Natalie nodded and breathed harder, sliding her knees apart slightly. 

"Yes. I want to." Natalie said, breathy and harsh against his ear. Lucas leaned up and nodded, smiling to her. He slid down her stomach, sliding his fingers under her panties, sliding them down her legs, then onto the floor. He looked over her thighs and then moaned as he moved his hand down her lower abdomen, over he pubic bone, then down further, feeling her softly. He moved his fingers further and with a swift movement made Natalie let out a gasp of pleasure. Her hips jerked and Lucas smiled, moving two fingers down, twirling and teasing. He watched Natalie's eyes close and her back arch, forcing her breasts up higher. 

"Natalie…" Lucas said softly and slid a finger into her, wriggling it around gently. He felt how wet she was and this made his stomach flutter. Natalie moaned again, moving her hips as he added an additional finger, sliding in and out of her, all while pulling and teasing her. Natalie let out a cry and moan starting to rock her hips. 

"Lucas..Please…" Natalie looked down at him panting hard. She looked into his eyes as he gently removed his fingers and slid his body up over hers. She missed the point he had taken off his boxers, but that no longer mattered. Lucas rested on top of her, holding himself up with one arm. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Natalie, who nodded to him. He smiled and kissed her softly as he guided himself into her. Natalie's eyes went wide as she felt him spreading her open. She winced as he paused, and then continued. Natalie's stomach tensed as he started to rock against her. She moaned and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moaned softly and broke the kiss, moving down her neck to her ear. She heard him whisper something and she let out a cry, calling out his name.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Natalie rolled onto her side, looking at Lucas, smiling softly. Lucas looked at her, sleepy eyed and smiling. Natalie smiled back to him and let out a laugh. Lucas looked lost for a moment.<p>

"You are on duty in 15 minutes." Natalie said softly and Lucas' smile disappeared. He looked at the clock and jumped up, throwing clothes on. Natalie smiled and laughed as he fumbled around.

"You.." Lucas leaned down over her and kissed her deeply. Natalie returned the kiss and nuzzled his cheek softly.

"I love you, Natalie Bridger." Lucas said and ran out of the room, shutting the door.

"Love you too…" She smiled and fell back against the pillow, sighing as she held the sheet to her chest.

(TBC)


End file.
